Origins of bold:b for blood
by Thelonewriter312
Summary: part 1 of 2 of the origins of my oc team BOLD first the leader Blood proliti (odd name i know)And his closest friend Onyx arakul and how the whitefang led them into their lives of a hunter (oc story and ill try to update quickly)
1. A meek beginning

**My first fanfic about RWBY actually my first fanfic ever anyway if you have anything to say about it please leave a comment (or whatever you call them here :) PS I do not have the best English skills so please forgive for any grammatical errors.  
**

Blood was a happy child when he was young he had a family of hunters but his destiny was something of a mixed story.

"Dad!" the young boy called out in a frustrated tone.  
The boy's dad despite being busy on the table came to his son.  
"Your splints are loose again?" the father said in minor disbelief.  
"Yes" the boy said in a concentrated voice.  
"Okay son let me get my tool box" the father said, then proceeded to the closet

As he was fixing the boy's splints the boy asked "dad?"  
"What is it?" the father acting surprised.  
"When can I have a weapon?" the boy asked in a serious yet hesitant tone.  
The father chuckled "soon enough son however I have been sketching your weapon for a while"  
"Really!"the boy said in unexpected joy.  
"But you have to train until your old enough to use them." the father said in a slightly less serious way.  
"But dad I have arthritis!" the boy complained obviously annoyed at his dad's ignorance.  
"I know, but you can still learn swordplay without it I suppose" the father replied.  
"When my bones are fixed I'll learn to fight then" the boy said with a straight face.  
"For now son but don't worry you'll grow up to be a fine hunter" the father said reassuringly.  
"Thanks dad" the boy said hugging his father"  
"I know" the father said.

"You should go meet your friend know I think he's waiting" the father remembered.  
"You're right I should go now" The 13 year old boy said while running off to a hooded boy about a year younger than him.

The father walks into the house, into the bedroom seeing his wife at the mirror.  
"Blood's arm might never recover you know" the woman said.  
"That's why I'm making his weapons switch blades" the man replied.  
"At least you know to prepare" the woman said chuckling.  
"He'll grow strong" the man said with a more serious face.  
"What if we are gone?" the woman said with a serious look now facing her husband.  
"He has his friend he will do well" the man said then left the room.  
"I hope he will" the woman said one tear flowing in her eye.

Meanwhile at the hooded boy's home in an underground fighting ring in vacuo.

"Hey Onyx how do you guys live here?"the boy asked.  
"There is gang that i heard about called the whitefang  
they came here a year ago and used this place as their training grounds for their members,  
in return they give us cash and supplies" Onyx replied  
"That sound awesome" the boy replied with a look of amazement splattered all over his face.  
"Also Blood hows your arthritis?" Onyx asked with a look of intrigue.  
"They're recovering fast soon i hope i'll be able to learn to use a weapon" Blood replied.  
"hey about weapons i'm learning to use these cool hammers" Onyx said pulling twin hammers from his belt.  
"really? show me some skills!" Blood replied and showing signs of anticipation.  
"Okay" Onyx replied, placing a log on a small stump.  
he then proceed to leap forward slam his hammers causing the log to launch into the air,  
then he did a roundhouse kick launching to the wall waking some people.  
"I can't wait to do that!"blood said excited by how impressive his friends technique was.  
"Yeah me too but what if your arthritis doesn't disappear?" Onyx replied worried about his friends enthusiasm.  
"I...I don't know" blood replied his demeanor drastically changed.  
"don't worry their is this one kind of weapon that let's let fight' despite of your arthritis!" Onyx replied frantically.  
"What kind of weapon would that be?" Blood asked though his mood is still quite bad.  
"they're called switch blades it's like a gauntlet that has a folding blade on the side,  
oh and i think a guy is using switch blades right now" Onyx said while leading Blood to a fighting ring.

On the ring there is a man using those switchblades Onyx was talking about  
and their is another man fighting with a mace his stature was beyond the other man,  
however what the smaller man lacked in strength he made up for it in speed,skill,cunning and beat him in all other areas.  
"you should keep watching"Onyx told me.  
The fight continued until a missed strike by the bigger man let the smaller one charge forward and leap and doing a spin  
with his blades mid air slashing the man multiple times on the back the bigger man grunted and spun around to do a backhand,  
but the smaller man with his speed ducked sideways from the blow and immediately connected with a roundhouse kick straight at the side of the big man's ribs  
the big man screamed in pain causing some gasps from the other people in the audience, then the smaller man jumped up and planted a huge flying kick to the big man's face rightfully earning a big "ooohhh" from the audience as the big man slid on his back on the ground stopping half unconscious.

"That was awesome!' blood said to his also quite amazed friend.  
"Yeah it's quite rare for fight that intense to happen" Onyx said just as amazed.  
"You know in one of the kingdoms, vale i think that the weapons there can use dust and or can fire bullets"Blood told his friend.  
"Hey your good at tech why don't you try to give my hammers some gun form?"Onyx asked as a joke.  
"fine no problem"Blood said in a blunt voice startling and surprising Onyx.  
"you can?"Onyx asked in a tone he would normally challenge people with.  
"I can and I will"Blood said in a more competitive voice who seemed to realize he started something.  
"Prove it then!"Onyx said in a maniacal voice obviously not having anything Blood says to him.  
"Okay! hand me your hammers!"Blood said holding out his hand not dropping his gaze on his friend.  
"here take them!" Onyx dropped his hammers on his friend's hands.  
"five days! and bye!" Blood said  
"Bye! and i'll keep track!"Onyx wave and shouted at his departing friend.

Five days later

"deadlines today Blood! you better be ready!"Onyx said as they reunited.  
"Well here!" Blood said as he handed his friend his now augmented weapon.  
"No way! you did it!"Onyx said in disbelief.  
"Yep i did it so if you want to return it to normal hammer form you just press this button on each of your hammer heads"  
Blood said as he returned the hammers to their normal form.  
"Although i have never learned gun play" Onyx says.  
"just ask your stepfather he might help"Blood says.  
"You're right i'll go ask him later but first i'll have to train some arm strength if i want to shoot a magnum in one hand"Onyx says.  
"How do you know they're magnums?"Blood said in surprise.  
"I've seen a lot of guns magnums are no exception" Onyx said in a chuckle.  
"well thanks for liking them but it's late got to go bye!"Blood says  
"Bye!"Onyx says waving back **.**

 **Well i hope you like chapter 1 of the fanfic don't worry the storyline will take a deeper turn next chapter if you have any comments or critiques  
don't hesitate and tell thx and stay tuned.-thelonewriter312**


	2. Grim tidings

**Welcome to chapter 2 of the fanfic if you enjoyed the story so far If you haven't remembered anything from last chapter this one is taking a time jump.**

3 years after the events of chapter 1

"The locals are still asleep" Onyx said as he brought his friend to practice today.  
"Well I guess they don't mind overnight combat don't they?"Blood replied.  
"Of course they don't" Onyx replied.  
"But we're wasting precious training time". Onyx continued getting into combat stance  
"Very well en garde!"Blood said readying himself for combat.

As combat started Onyx charged forward one weapon in hammer form, another in gun form.  
Blood unfolded both of his switchblades, ready to parry and block accordingly.  
Onyx began with a downwards strike at one of Blood's switchblades bringing it down, then immediately bringing his other arm up pointing his gun at blood."Whoa!" Blood said as he dodged the bullet "watch where you're shooting!" Blood said as he parried more strikes  
"you "were expecting it you know" Onyx said, which immediately causes an annoyed look into Blood's face. "My turn!" Blood said as he went into the offensive as he knocked back Onyx with a kick to the chest,"'bout time" Onyx said as he went into a defensive stance, turning his gun back into his other hammer. Blood started with a leaping lunge with one of his switchblades.  
Onyx dodged with ease, however Blood with his other switchblade made a quick upwards slash, which Onyx just barely dodged.  
The fight continued for a few minutes until an opportune let Blood take the victory,  
as Onyx missed a strike from his hammers he stumbled, this let Blood close in with a kick to his back which caused Onyx to to stagger at the blow.  
Blood then went for a judo throw grabbing his head and swinging him over his shoulder.  
Onyx fell with a good crunch and an sarcastically placed "ow".  
Blood lent him his hand "come on buddy lying on the ground isn't helping anyone". he said pulling his friend up.  
"Well you were always smarter"Onyx said as he readjusted his neck.

The two guys decided to relax until sunrise at the ring.  
"Blood, shouldn't your parents see you home?"Onyx asked.  
"No, they're doing stuff at vale"Blood replied not planning on looking in his friend's direction.  
"when will they be back?"Onyx asked not ending the interrogation.  
"A week"Blood replied while holding up a bottle of what appeared to be a bottle of beer.  
"You need to let go of that stuff"Onyx said while snagging the bottle of beer and chugging it down for himself.  
"nah, I think you need to let that stuff go"Blood said as he took the bottle of him and threw it at a wall.  
"you suck man"Onyx replied slightly drunk.  
"whatever"Blood said.  
The boys were enjoying their time for a while cracking a jokes like they have all the time in the world.  
"Well stay here as long as you like"Onyx said.  
"Onyx!"A shout came from the other room which nearly startled blood of his chair.  
"yes, father?"Onyx replied just as surprised as blood was.  
"That gang is here today, so i don't want you to cause trouble okay?"Onyx's father replied.  
"Yes father"Onyx replied still quite surprised.  
"Good when you're done help me out back?"Onyx's father said sounding quite forceful.  
"Yes..father"Onyx said a bit intimidated by his father's sudden and forceful remarks.  
"Good help as soon as you can"Onyx's father said.  
"Jeez,we gotta go up into my room"Onyx said as he went to the stairs.  
"why is that?"Blood said following his friend.  
"personally i don't trust those whitefang anymore"Onyx said as he grabbed a mask.  
"What is that?"Onyx said as he grabbed another one to inspect it.  
"A mask that all members of the whitefang wear i was able to get some from a few faunus friends of mine"Onyx said putting the mask down  
"So your a part of the whitefang?"Blood replied trying on the mask then removing it shortly after.  
"No and it's mostly just faunus"Onyx said as he put his hammers into his belt.  
"But humans are in there right?"Blood said in curiosity.  
"just a few their leader who i assume is some fellow named roman torchwick"Onyx said as he went down the stairs.  
"Well at least it beats staying at home all alone for a week"Blood replied as he followed onyx out of his home

The boys then found themselves outside their area in the underground suburbs and found a lot of activity going on  
then they came to a small truck that is unloading with crates going around the side.  
"what's going on over here"Onyx said.  
"Just dropping of some stock weapons"A girl with what appears to have light green hair replied turning around.  
"What stock weapons"Blood replied putting his hands on his hips.  
"well you know old fashioned,broken or replaced"The girl replied.  
"Why would you be the one unloading?"Onyx asked quite quickly.  
"Roman made us do it, if you don't know him he's the boss around here" A boy with grey hair wearing what appears to be a black and grey track suit?.  
"Right, anyway what are your names?"Blood asked.  
"Names Mercury my friend is called Emerald"Mercury said as he dropped a cardboard box.  
"names Blood this guy is Onyx"Blood said.  
"Anyway what would people like you be doing stuff for roman?"Onyx asked.  
"w-we uhh..."Emerald was stuttering trying to come up with something.  
"We owe Roman a bit for causing some trouble before"Mercury said.  
"Okay if that's it"Onyx said as he and Blood shot a few suspicious looks and dissatisfied smiles.  
"Anyway what brings you here?"Emerald said trying change the topic.  
"Were just locals"Onyx replied as Blood nodded in agreement.  
"Are you guys brothers?Mercury asked trying to get the previous topic out of the friends's minds.  
"No, were just friends"Onyx replied putting his arm around Blood's shoulder  
"Yeah anyway were just gonna spar soon, hope to meet you guys again" Blood said as he and onyx left for the nearest open ring.  
"that was close don't you think?"Mercury asked Emerald.  
"nah maybe, just maybe"Emerald replied, assuring Mercury of her answer.  
"Okay I guess we just finish this soon i guess" Mercury said as he picked up another box.

A week later.

It was night and Blood had left since his parents came back.  
"Well this night is much lonelier than i thought" Onyx thought to himself.  
Suddenly talk could be heard from another alleyway not to far from here.  
"What on remnant is going on over there?" Onyx thought as he slowly approached the alleyway.  
There he saw a couple of whitefang grunts talking while sitting on a bit of cargo.  
Onyx was now listening to them.  
"What's going on in HQ right now?" One grunt asked.  
"Roman wants Arson proliti Killed by tonight they are planning to do a raid soon" Another grunt answered.  
"Who the the hell is this arson fellow?"The grunt asked one more question.  
Another hunter who's been causing quite a stir in Roman's plans"anther grunt said.  
"What?!, no way!...!,Blood! i've got to warn him!" Onyx immediately thought.

Onyx then slowly backed out away until he could safely sprint without being heard.  
"NO NO NO!"Onyx thought.  
"I don't know how long I have but i have to warn Blood as quickly as I can!"Onyx thought.  
Onyx ran and ran faster and faster ignoring some curious people.  
Onyx then saw blood walking towards him.  
"Hey Onyx how's it going?"Blood asked  
What came next would cause Onyx to have a face of relief and utter sadness. 

**Well that took me a long time to finish i actually almost lost the will to make this but i finished i'll also try  
** **finish the next chapter or at least make progress within the next seven days of this chapter being released -TheLonewriter**


	3. Purpose and destiny

**Hello guys and welcome to chapter 3 of origins of BOLD  
This time i'll try to make my chapter longer so expect atleast an extra thousand more words or more  
Also don't be shy to review any errors or grammar mistakes (seriously i need to up my english :))  
If you want to say anything nice go ahead.**

As Onyx Quickly recovered his breath he had to warn blood.  
"BLOOD!, oh my god You have to quickly go home your family is in danger!"Onyx quickly spurted out.  
"What?!,How do you know this?"Blood replied as shocked as Onyx was as he first heard of this news.  
"I heard some whitefang grunts talk about it in an alleyway, I dashed to warn you"Onyx quickly tried to say as clear as possible.  
"But there is no time to waste, you have to get to your family and warn them!"Onyx continued in desperation despite being tired from his long dash.  
"Very well, thank you my friend We have to quickly get there!"Blood said as he tried to stay gripped to the situation.  
"Don't worry I got your back!"Onyx said despite being a bit tired.  
"Well then?, let's go!"Blood said as he started running.  
"OK!" Onyx said as he ran trying to catch up with his friend.  
The two boys were now frantically running in the streets of vacuo.  
"How long do we have?"Blood asked his friend with a tear starting to form.  
Onyx even though he never heard when the attack was going to begin he seemed to know as if by pure and sound instinct.  
"3 minutes"Onyx replied appearing to have returned from from a state of shock.  
"Did your hear that from the grunts?"Blood asked much quicker than his normal talking speed.  
"No and that's a stupid question, but I know somehow" Onyx replied still contemplating as to why he believe he knows.  
"Blood by the way there most likely going to attack as well if we show up mid attack"Onyx said as he picked up his weapons from his belt.  
"Your right we should get our weapons ready"Blood agreed as he unfolded his switchblades.

five minutes later  
The boys arrived at Blood's home only to find a quite brutal scene.  
A few bodies were strewn across the street which blood assumed was some Whitefang grunts.  
the boys also saw the house burning but this did not stop Blood from barging in.  
"Blood wait what if-"Onyx said as he was cut short as to see the scene before them.  
seven White fang grunts around the body of Blood's father who was barely alive.  
"clear out the entire scene boys!, make sure no evidence is left behind!" A grunt with an axe said.  
Onyx felt a chill up his spine as he heard the small but raging growls of his friend.  
"no"Onyx heard from his friend.  
"You bastards!"Blood shouted as he charged to intercept the grunts.  
"Damnit!"Onyx said as he also charged to engage the grunts.  
"Huh they're witnesses!"One grunt said.  
"take them out!" shouted the grunt with an axe.

In the moment of pure rage Blood felt the world has slowed down  
but he is visibly aware of it and was a bit confused but he noticed a grunt pick up his sword and raised it ready to swing.  
But Blood's reactions were nothing to mess with, in one swift motion he dodged and slashed the grunts side twice with a spinning strike.  
He then proceeded to jump over a knocked over table and delivered  
a strong kick to another grunts face which sent him flying back to some another grunts knocking them over which caused some of the other grunts to be intimidated  
Onyx was currently dodging blows from two other grunts one carrying a dagger and another with a spear as Onyx taking notice of an opportunity  
He saw one and immediately did a back flip which hit a grunt in the chin and made him stumble backwards as Onyx finished landing he immediately turn his weapon  
to their gun form and shot the other one in the face he then fell on the ground limp.  
The leader of the raid angry and scared shouted to the rest of his squad "well what are you waiting for?, get them!" as the other three grunts quickly readied their weapons and charged at the boys.  
This was no problem for Blood as he seemed to be able to react quickly and swiftly. he jumped up and did a horizontal spin on one of the grunts backs which Onyx quickly did an uppercut on. the remaining two grunts then gulped but stuck together. but the boys did the same and charged the remaining two grunts  
Blood was overwhelming one of the grunts which he was able to break through his defense whilst the other Onyx just quickly shot him twice.  
Now only the leader remains but blood asked something  
"Who asked you to do this!?" Blood asked disregarding the blood soaking his hands.  
"The whitefang of course!,who else would it be?" the leader replied with an amused grin.  
"Then your will be quick!"Blood said as he charged at the leader with onyx behind him.

When Blood began the battle with the leader of the raid his perception of time has seem to return to normal but that means his reactions need to be faster.  
Blood started with a kick to the kneecap which caused the raid leader too sting in pain as his stance dropped to that of an injured wolf.  
Blood then went for a stab in the neck but was blocked and knocked back by the foe's axe. Onyx then tried to get in and quickly retaliate but was knocked back by the hammer head of the axe he didn't notice he landed back first into a wall he landed with an oomphh. Blood then quickly stood up and ran to his opponent  
he jumped and landed a slash on the foe's weapon arm he cursed and dropped his weapon of his hand and grabbed it mid air with his other hand,  
he then just barely grazed Blood's arm lengthwise which caused enough pain to make Blood fall on the ground.  
The opponent he planted his foot on Blood's chest "You've caused me enough pain for one night you brat be thankful your death is painless" the grunt said as he raised his axe. but just as Blood thought he was going to die a sharp noise pierce the room "AAAARRRGGHH!" he saw the grunt screaming with both hand on his eyes As blood was staring to flood out of his face Blood saw Onyx holding his chest with one hand and his weapon in gun form in the other pointing at the grunt.  
"Blood now!" Onyx shouted as he was firing more bullets. on instinct Blood got up and landed his blades on his neck the grunt began to choke but then fell limp soon.  
After defeating the attackers Blood quickly checked on his father breathing but doomed to bleed to death. "s-o-n"Blood's father tried desperately to tell his son something.  
"Yes father?"Blood replied tears welling up in his face.  
"Take this the designs for the weapon i've been planning *cough* to make for you"Blood's father replied as he gave his son a hardrive.  
"Father I can't take that now i have to try and save You!"Blood said as he started to apply pressure on his father's stomach Onyx checking his pulse  
"He is gonna go soon Blood"Onyx told Blood.  
"Blood"Blood's father said desperately.  
"father?"Blood replied reaching his mental limit.  
"If you truly wish to avenge me become a hunter you were always a great fighter and you have a good heart"Blood's father said as his voice grows ever silent  
"But i don't know what to do or where to go!"Blood replied in an almost immediate reply.  
"Got to Vale I have a few friends there i know the whitefang has mainly been operating there for a longtime after you have your revenge this world could use you"  
Blood's father continued  
"I always knew you could turn out to be a great hunter do it for your father's sake"Blood's father said as he started to slip away.  
"I will father"Blood said as quickly as he could.  
"Thank you Blood make your father proud"Blood's father's last word until he passed away.  
"Damnit!"Blood exclaimed as he punch a nearby brick shattering it and further covering his hands in blood.  
"Blood we should focus on getting ready before we take action"Onyx said as he comforted his friend.  
"Yeah we should"Blood said.

Soon after that encounter the boys rest and tend to some wounds in Onyx's home  
"Onyx why do you and blood have such terrible wounds?!"Onyx's father exclaimed with disbelief at the state of the state of the boys.  
"w-We uhh...ran into some trouble in the alleyway in the fourth district but we handle it"Onyx replied sounding quite prideful.  
"Damn right you did no one messes with a son of mine"Onyx's father said.  
"yeah we should rest know"Blood said.  
"hey Blood how's you family"Onyx's father said.  
"Dead"Blood replied  
"I am terribly sorry to ask you that question Who killed them?"Onyx's father said as he adjusts his hat.  
"I don't think you should ask dad"Onyx said  
"Right sorry for the intrusion of privacy"Onyx's father replied.  
"Don't worry I can manage"Blood said  
"well get some rest you have heal those wounds quick" Onyx's father said.  
"alright"Blood and Onyx said as they went upstairs.

Later that night the boys discuss what happened in the battle.  
"Onyx something struck me as odd during the fight"Blood told Onyx.  
"what would seem odd?"Onyx asked.  
"I don't know it seems as if the world got slower.  
"Oh really?" Onyx replied  
As if out of nowhere Onyx through a punch at Blood despite catching him off guard and the punch being really quick,Blood still caught it with his fist.  
"I thought as much"Onyx said.  
"Thought what?"Blood asked not amused that his friend tried to hit him.  
"So i read about this thing called a SEMBLANCE"Onyx said  
"What is a semblance?"Blood asked as to light of this new information  
"A semblance is a special skill only few possess due to their aura and i believe yours is to slowdown your perception of time"Onyx explained./  
"sounds cool but do you have one?"Blood replied.  
"That i'll have to think about"Onyx replied.  
"well let's get some rest"Onyx said as he fell asleep  
"very well"Blood said as he lied down in bed.  
"I have the ability to slow down my perception of time?,that sounds useful"Blood thought as he fell asleep.

two days later

"what is this place?" Blood exclaimed as he bore a look of awe.  
"This is the forge, the area where we make our sparring weapons, based on what i could get from your fathers blueprints this should be enough to make it"  
Onyx replied looking at the blueprints.  
"well since only few of us know how to use this for safety reasons you have to wait outside"Onyx continued.  
"are you for real!?"Blood exclaimed.  
"Yes it wont take quick"Onyx replied.  
"Fine"Blood said as he left closing the door.  
"Jeez these designs are complicated but nothing a little skill shouldn't do'Onyx said as he began to work.

Three hours later Onyx came out of the forge with switchblades  
"well here they are"Onyx said as he gave Blood the weapons  
The switch blade takes form of a dragon head split in two while the blade goes between the gap.  
"Those are switchblade flamethrowers they also have a dust crystal cartridges to change the flamethrower.  
"Oh okay now we are getting ready how are we supposed to get to vale?"Blood asked as he put on his new weapon.  
"Rembember those whitefang masks in my room?"Onyx asked.  
"So we're gonna be double agents just to get stationed in vale?"Blood replied.  
"I could tell your father was a hunter investigating about the Whitefang"I believe he should have some connections.  
"Okay we will be ready in a few days"Blood said.

A few days later it's night time and the boys are readying themselves for the journey ahead

"Onyx i can't believe that you and Blood are finally seeing their destinies!"Onyx's father said as he hugged onyx.  
"I know father but it will be a while until i can contact you"Onyx said.  
"But you and Blood have your scrolls don't you?"Onyx's father said.  
"right but we got too be careful with them"Onyx replied.  
"right so you be careful in the world out there...you know about the grimm right?"Onyx's father asked.  
"yes the beasts that hunt at our borders that hunters kill on a daily basis"Blood replied.  
"Well do you know all the different types of grimm?Onyx's father asked much more serious than before.  
"Just the ursas, beowolves, nevermores and boarbatusks"Onyx replied as he put on a sling bag.  
"Well you two should get going..Oh and by the way take these"Onyx's father said  
as he took two small bags that appear to be be one small rectangular pack with one big strap.  
"These are useful for travelling light I believe"Onyx's father said as he handed one to each of the boys.  
"These could be useful"Blood said as he put his scroll and a few spare dust crystals in the bag.  
"Thanks for appreciating it you two stay safe...please"Onyx's father said as he gave Onyx a hug.  
"Goodbye dad"Onyx said as he tightened his grip.  
"Farewell son"Onyx's father said as he let go of his son with a look of pride in his face.

A while later the boys are now a bit far from Onyx's home they stopped to discuss their course of action.

"So... how are we supposed to get in?"Blood asked.  
"Every few nights the whitefang stage a secret recruitment meeting at night a few faunus friends of mine told one is happening tonight"Onyx replied.  
"How are supposed to blend in if were not faunus?"Blood asked.  
"That is why have the masks"Onyx replied.  
"Oh and we have to come up with names in case someone planning to get us for backstabbing them"Onyx said as he started to think of a name.  
"I guess mine will be Drako blaze"Blood said.  
"Cool, I guess i'll call myself Noctis hawk"Onyx said.  
"Okay Noctis"Blood said.  
"Okay Drako the meeting is starting soon"Onyx said.

The boys then went into an alleyway where they same a line of faunus at the front a few whitefang grunts.

"Quick get in"one grunt said.  
"Not the patient one are they Drako?"Onyx asked Blood.  
"No they're not Noctis"Blood said.  
"Hey you two!"one grunt shouted at the boys.  
"Huh? us?"Onyx said.  
"Yeah you two come here!"the grunt replied.  
the boys approached the grunts at the front line.  
"Names"another grunt asked.  
"Drako blaze"Blood answered his appearance staying the same.  
"Noctis hawk"Onyx answered.  
"Don't you think you should put those weapons away?"the grunt asked suspicious.  
"Oh these also serve as my arm support born with with weak bones in the arms they're mostly healed now"Blood answered showing his arms.  
"This is a underground fighting ring it wouldn't be unusual for anyone to have a weapon besides you wouldn't need to supply us weapons"Onyx answered.  
"Whatever just get in"the grunt opened the door.  
"Well let's go in Drako"Onyx told Blood as he went in.  
"right behind you Noctis"Blood replied to Onyx as he entered as well.

the boys found themselves in a brightly lit room with grunts down one side and new recruits down the other.  
on the stage a orange and red haired man was giving a speech  
"Welcome ladies and gentleman to tonights recruitment!"the man exclaimed.  
"Hey what's a human doing here?!"A faunus in the crowd exclaimed.  
"Yeah i thought this was a just faunus organization!"A woman also said.  
"I know, I Know...And i'll be the first one to admit it...Humans SUCK!"The man said.  
"Yeah!"A few people in the crowd said.  
"Don't you hate when humans treat like trash?"the man continued his speech  
"Not to fear any longer soon once we beat the living hell out of them soon enough we'll be the one treating them like trash!the man exclaimed.  
the crowd turn to a uproar the boys not wanting to raise suspicion also joined in the uproar.  
"But this cannot happen without all of you guys here willing to fight for the cause!"the man said.  
"Now with all these weapons we were able to poach from those atlas idiots we're a forc to be reckoned with!"the man exclaimed.  
"Atlas?"Blood asked not familiar with the name.  
"Atlas the leading Kingdom in military technology and home to the schnee dust company the worlds largest dust producing company"Onyx said.  
"Oh okay"Blood replied as he and Onyx continued listening to the speech.  
"Now to end just go in there and we'll set you up to par as to what's currently going on"The man said as he pointed to a door way that people are now approaching.  
"Well let's go"Onyx said as he started to walk to the door.  
Blood also walked beside him to the door.  
Now they just have to find a way to get stationed in vale.

 **that was a long one well now their in with the whitefang  
** **i actually have a school break going on now so as to why updates are a bit quick.  
** **if you have anything to say please do post a review.-A lonely writer.  
** **ps i'll try to put the next chapter quickly ;)**


	4. first day promises

**ink about his Hello guys I don't know if you're enjoying the story so far please tell me if you have any opinions or anything to complain about tell.  
This will be one of the last two chapters in the story until I move to the next two characters. –lonewriter.**

The boys then found themselves is a huge loading bay where people are starting to put on the normal White fang outfit and loading vans.  
"W-where are are we?"Blood asked with a bewildered face which appears no different than onyx's face as he entered.  
"The loading bay where all our new recruits get suited and report to HQ"Emerald answered surprising the two boys.  
"Em-Uhh hey thanks umm..what's your name"Onyx replied nearly forgetting his new anonymity.  
"Emerald what's going on over there?"Mercury asked.  
"Just answering these new guys questions"Emerald replied as she glanced over to her friend.  
"Whatever... you guys put on you uniforms over there"Mercury said as he pointed to a small room where people that are in normal attire are exiting in the usual uniforms.  
The boys nodded as they began to start to walk to the room "That was close, I thought you were going to say her name and blow our cover"Blood said as he let out a sigh.  
"Forget blowing our cover! we just made aquaintance with agents of the whitefang a week ago!"Onyx said in a slighlty hushed voice which thankfully no one noticed.  
"We can discuss our current standing in relationships later we have to achieve our goal first'Blood said as he put his arm around his friend.  
the boys entered the room to see stalls of people changing they spotted a few unoccupied ones down the aisle.  
"Here,take one"A grunt said tossing two uniforms over to Blood and onyx. the two simply thanked the grunt and continued onward to the empty stalls.  
the boys each went into a stall but started a conversation in a more hushed tone."Noctis"Blood called out sounding very urgent but still not blowing cover.  
"yeah Drako?"Onyx said as soon as he replied Blood's arm was shown under the stall gaps showing two incredibly long scars overlapping to what appears to be a stretched X."Jeez I thought your face scar was bad"Onyx said in quite the amount of shock."And i thought we weren't going to discuss our injuries for a while"Onyx said in an annoyed tone."yeah, but I DIDN'T think it would make a huge scar like this"Blood said in a angered tone."Whatever let's just get into uniform"Onyx said as he continued to change clothing. "Fine,whatever"Blood said as he himself continued to change clothing.

After a while the exited the changing room they got into a van that was also having a few crates put into two boarded it and sat down on the crate with a few other and it soon started to drive"So what you doing here?"One grunt asked another.  
"Humans killed my parents joined to avenge them"One said."few friends got shot"Another said he also laid his back on the van wall.  
"How 'bout you two?"The attention was turned to the two boys" Onyx was thinking and he thought of a reason but Blood started speaking  
"Friend were found mutilated in their homes a long time ago humans were suspected but no evidence was found so the death was ruled as brutal suicides" Blood said sounding as serious as he could."Sounds harsh i feel for ya"A grunt replied."Thank you"Blood replied.  
After a while of talking the van stopped and the driver said"Now get out this stuff needs to be distributed quick"The driver said loudly.  
The boys and the few people in the van exited the van and they see an underground organization."This is just a loading bay you go over there to get into the databases" the grunt said as he pointed to a small door with a no so long line there. "There you register into our databases so if you so happen to leave us we know who you are"The grunt said as he started to head to the van's cargo hold."We should get in quick"Onyx said as headed for the line Blood right behind him.

After a short process of stating their name, age, date of birth, and a few other questions the boys then went into another room with people undergoing combat training.  
"So you all are the newest members huh?, well head this way and we'll teach you the basics"Another grunt with a seemingly different mask said as he went to an empty ring."All of you get a weapon unless you do martial arts or any unarmed combat"The grunt said as he mentioned people to a pile of weapons.  
"The first round of sparring will be the two of you"The grunt said as he pointed at the two."Sparring now?,with no training?"Onyx said surprised.  
"this group came from a fighting ring,I believe you all are moderately trained"The grunt said smirking at the two.

The boys then nodded and readied themselves in the center of the room anticipating the start of the fight.  
"Begin!"The grunt shouted. soon as combat began the two boys charged each other Blood was running low ready to dodge a blow.  
However Onyx was anticipating such a maneuver and stopped suddenly to throw a kick aimed at the ground.  
Blood quickly reacted and slide to the side curving then stood up to throw a few punches which onyx blocked in response.  
Onyx then immediately countered with a roundhouse kick,Although the sheer and utter suddenness of the move Blood felt his semblance activate and dodge it.  
Blood immediately went on the offensive he threw a punch at Onyx's head which missed but with the momentum he did a tornado kick which Onyx dodged.  
But Blood did a spinning back fist and it landed on Onyx's jaw the force caused Onyx to stumble backwards but he recovered quickly.  
Blood immediately went for a few high kicks, but Onyx blocked with ease he then retaliated with a round of his own kicks.  
Blood could barely dodge his kicks when a kick hit him straight in the chest,"Hmph"Blood grunted but stood firm.  
Onyx readied himself for another kick but Blood immediately took advantage and he unfolded his switch blades going for a short lunge.  
Onyx sidestepped and readied himself to swing his weapon down however Blood turned around and swung upwards which Onyx narrowly avoided.  
Blood then blood turned his arm and swung downwards,But Onyx with the momentum parried with an upwards slash.  
Onyx was now getting tired and Blood saw this and went for a kick Onyx then started raising his weapon ready to swing but Blood foot now planted to his chest with whatever strength Blood could be able to concentrate he extended his foot and pushed Onyx down to the ground.  
The grunt then announced the spar was over.  
the two boys stood up then approached the grunt.

"That was some great display of skill their we could use people like you in the station in vale where a lot of man power is needed now"The grunt said congratulating the two two boys breathing quite heavily replied."Thank you"they both said."hey if you two prove that you are as good like what happened just now I can convince HQ that you could be stationed in vale"The grunt said now dismissing the two boys as he called another pair for sparring.  
"Where should we go now?"Onyx asked Blood clueless and curios as to what to do."The sleeping quarters are over there...but you can only go their after you've sparred"Another grunt said as he pointed at a door."Thanks"Blood said trying to sound kind but not start conversation.  
The two then exited to the other side of the door and found rows of bunk beds lining the walls.  
"This area is only for homeless members...you homeless?"a grunt inside asked approaching the two.  
"Yes"Blood said."What happened to your home?"The grunt asked not believing Blood.""Bomb"Blood said.  
"Huh...must have been us"The grunt said as he patted the shoulder of Blood."umm..Thanks?"Blood said mildly confused.  
"just get bed now"The grunt said as he went out."Homeless huh?"Onyx said."Yeah it burnt down remember"Blood said irritated and trying to stay quiet.  
"Well you always got my place I thought you said your homeless and didn't consider it home"Onyx said nonchalantly.  
"Onyx"Blood said."yeah"Onyx replied."Go shoot yourself"Blood said."That would be a long time from now until i decide that"Onyx said.  
"Whatever"Blood said"Let's get some rest"Blood continued. "yeah we should"Onyx said as he jump on top of the bunk bed.  
"ok"Blood said.

Blood couldn't sleep that night so he decided to to think about his course of action he contemplated for a while until he heard something at the end of the corridor.  
"What's going on over there?"Blood stood up and quietly walked towards the source of the sound but not trying to wake anyone up.  
When he reached his destination he saw a man typing furiously on a computer even though Blood was just a few feet away from him the man paid him no attention.  
"What...are you doing?"Blood asked in a hushed voice."HuH?!"The man jolted in surprised nearly falling on the floor but he stayed on bed saving his computer.  
"Damn it my cover's blown!"The man said as he charged blood and did a choke hold on him putting a knife close to his throat.  
"Woah,calm down i'm not with them"Blood said as he raised his hands trying to loosen the hold.  
"What are talking about?!"The man said whispering while putting his mouth near Bloods ears.  
"I'm not on their side!"Blood exclaimed but trying to stay quiet and starting to man loosened his grip and putting his hands on his knees, Blood collapsing on the ground."So you're another double agent?"The man asked as he lent his hand to Blood."No but i'm not on their side"Blood said as he took the man's hand.  
"Then why are you here?"The man asked doubting Blood's explanation."My dad's last wishes were for me to get to vale and become a hunter"Blood said as he composed himself."Who's your father?"The man asked intrigued."Arson proliti that was his name"Blood answered."Arson! but I thought-umm I sorry to hear that well good luck with fulfilling your father's wishes"The man thought then replied."Uhh...thanks by the way what's your name?"Blood asked breathing a bit hardly.  
"Viper fangwell"the man replied."Is that an alias?"Blood asked."ohh...no i'm serious i'm faunus i have fangs for my entire teeth"Viper said as he opened his mouth to show and entire set of fangs."Woah uhh anyway i'm gonna go back to bed"Blood said as he turned and started to walk to his bed.  
"Arson's gone? and his son joined the whitefang to get into vale?well better tell general ironwood about this turn of events"Viper thought as he returned to his computer.

Date XX/XX/XXXX  
sender:Code name Viper  
Recipient:James ironwood  
Time:2200

Bad news James,  
Arson is KIA I found his son he seems to be working for the whitefang so he can get stationed in vale.  
He seems innocent enough he seems strong enough to handle himself.  
I think he had a friend with him when he entered, while i didn't know him.  
I think he can give us some crucial information if he gets into vale.  
What are your orders?

Viper out

* * *

Date:XX/XX/XXXX  
Sender:James ironwood  
Recipient:Code name Viper  
Time:2201

Make sure the boy stays safe and watch his activity.  
Also ask a few things to his friend we might got another inside source.  
Also keep a track record on him I want to see his mission success rate and combat ability.  
If gets to vale inform me so i can tell some agents there to keep a close eye on him.  
Thank you for bringing up this new turn of events.

James ironwood

* * *

Date:XX/Xx/XXXX  
sender:code name Viper  
Recipients:James ironwood  
time:2202

Affirmative sir.

Viper out.

* * *

The next day.

In the morning Blood and onyx were eating ration sandwiches.  
After eating the two boys were called in for their first boys found themselves in a small office with a map of remnant there was the head grunt and Viper standing inside."Ahh there you are listen up"The grunt said two the two rooms now in silence  
"If you don't know we have a few problems getting real annoying"The grunt said as he walked side to side behind a table.  
"A criminal group called the twilight raiders have been beating us to the punch of many heists"The grunt paused.  
"And you want us to take out their leader?"Onyx said.  
"Yes and any resistance you find on your way Viper here will be your getaway driver.  
"Ohh hey Blood"Viper said to Blood"Viper said as he turned to the two.  
"Ohh hey Viper"Blood said."Who's Viper?"Onyx said turning to Blood's direction.  
"Hey,cut it now here is the adress, The target and security and architecture details"The grunt said  
"Now get to work!"the grunt shouted at the group.  
"Yes sir!"The group replied as they quickly filed out.

It's 7pm and the attempted murder is happening  
In the van the Viper is being quiet while Onyx and Blood were looking through the security details.  
"How are we supposed to get in?The front is covered" Blood complained.  
"then we go from the roof then work our way down"Onyx said.  
"Well if we're doing that we should go through this air vent it will lead to a corridor parallel to the target's office.  
"Oh by the way take this" Viper said as he tossed onyx a pair of unknown objects.  
"What are these?"Onyx said puzzled by the new equipment.  
"Those are rope dart launchers use them to scale buildings"Viper said.  
"Thank you and who are you anyway?Onyx asked.  
"Names Viper,you're not on their side right?"Viper asked as he turned.  
"course i'm not. Are you a undercover agent right?"Onyx asked.  
"Right but i can't do much to help you"Viper said as he did another turn.  
"Ok well back to the plan Blood"Onyx said as he turned back to Blood.

"Here's the plan"  
we go in through the roof you go into the vents and use these directions to get into the security compound there will most likely be security so  
take this silent flashbang"Onyx said as he tossed on to Blood."Silent flashbangs exist?"Blood said confused."They do now now listen up"Onyx said  
annoyed but nonetheless forgiving of his slightly behind friend."After you kill all the camera feeds, go into the hallway and defeat any resistance there"  
Onyx said as he readied his guns."Then we'll ready to siege the office"Onyx continued."But what are you gonna do?"Blood asked.  
"Just watch"Onyx said smirking."Sounds more suicidal than the Onyx I know"Blood said."Don't worry I got this"Onyx said.

The van stopped its's night time around 11pm  
"Here's the HQ"Viper said as he turned too the boys.  
"you sure this is the place as they went out to see a an abandoned chain of warehouses"Blood asked.  
"This is the burnout district it was the last district that burnt down in the past but it was never teared down"Viper answered as he turned to a square building a short distance away."This place was forgotten a long time ago but the foundation is well preserved now it's a criminal hangout but don't worry the twilight raiders are  
a smaller group than ours hopefully nobody knows it ever happened"Viper lit a cigar and then blew out some smoke."Besides they're more criminal scum, but don't worry you don't have to kill them we can simply arrest them after I alert the authorities but don't worry my identity will not be revealed"Viper said reassuringly.  
"Okay we should begin the mission"Onyx said."Okay let's take positions"Blood said as he stood beside a wall"  
"Hmph?"Onyx felt a pain in his could see himself and Blood pop over the edge and guards on the other side."Onyx you ok?"Blood asked his friend worried for him."I'm fine but i think we should scale up through the other side"Onyx said as he took some breaths."Ok? let's go"Blood said as moved to the other positioned at the opposite ends then onyx had no experience with his new equipment he could immediately understand how it on the other hand had a bit of practice on using the wind dust crystal he got while they were training before they left(Although the medical bill wasn't exactly too much for a couple cuts).  
The moment they reached over the top they ascended behind the backs of two took one out with a take down too the took the other with a kick."I don't think they will be up in a while"Onyx said as he hid the bodies behind the staircase."How come you knew too jump up this side?"Blood asked.  
"I'll tell you after we're said as he opened a vent and stepped in."Okay"Blood said as he followed Onyx in the two split in the shaft after crawling in a bit."I think this is where I drop off"Blood thought to himself as he peeked out of the vent saw a few men looking into some monitors."Bingo"Blood said as he started to file out the panel."This is so going to get me caught"Blood said as he quickly filed the moment the panel fell down he jumped down after it using his semblance immediately."What the-?"A grunt said as Blood descended into the room."whoever he is get him!"Another grunt shouted as they all pulled out knives.  
"Huh? they're not as well armed as I thought for a gang that is competing with the whitefang"Blood thought as he readied grunt charged him but blood parried with charged him from behind but Blood spun around the grunt then elbowed him in the then spun a kick to the face of another grunt. the grunts started to rethink their sneaked up on Blood but he swatted his knife into the air kicked him to a few monitors then swatted the knife mid air into the foot of another grunt.  
"Who the hell is this guy?"One grunt said in grunt took a look at his face and took a face of horror."Look at that mask! it a whitefang member!"The grunts started to step back."But I thought they aren't this skilled"Another grunt said."It must be a specialist you idiot!"Another grunt said."Whatever we still outnumber him just group up on him!"A grunt said as he and the rest charged Blood."Heh"Blood elbowed one grunt in the chin parried the knives of two other grunts and punched on of them in the grunt wiped the blood of his nose while the last grunt pulled the knife of his foot"Hey...just call for backup!"One grunt realized them grunt ran out but was instantly taken out by a punch."Who was that?"Another grunt said. After that Onyx stepped in with a few cuts on his clothing signalling what happened outside. "Another one!?"A grunt shouted."Well you're being slower than usual Blood"Onyx said to much of Blood annoyance.  
"Well there's still trash to take care of Onyx said as he readied his weapons much to the horror of the grunts inside the room.

after that encounter Blood and Onyx started to sprint down some hallways."The main office should be close by"Onyx said as he started to slow down.  
"OK here"Onyx find themselves in front of a steel door that obviously looks fortified within the last ten minutes."Well the only through is here but how are we going to get in?"Blood asked."We go up"Onyx said as he pointed up towards another vent immediately shot down the panel then ascended along with Blood then crawled a bit until they were above the main room."What the hell are we going to do?"A grunt asked what appears to be the had short blue hair with a dark coat on him he seems to be holding a pair of magnums."We just point our guns at the door when they breach in"The leader then started to give a speech to the men in the took this opportunity to unscrew the panel."We are not going to go down to some faunist trash group right?!The leader shouted at his men.  
The men complied with his speech."Jeez they're more racist than the people in the city"Onyx thought to now Blood finished unscrewing the panel and pulled it up two then waited for the leaders speech to get louder."Now we are not going down cause we the twilight raiders are the ghosts at night!"The leader was shouting at a sound of a group of screaming high school two then descend onto the desk."We can see clearer than a cat with glasses,We can walk like an empty field-"The leader shouted louder."But you are less aware than a dead body."Onyx said."What?"The leader turned around but by now the boys are halfway in they leap towards boys then took down the four men protecting the room."No way...two men...in one night?"The leader said in defeat."Hey nice guns i'll take them Onyx said as he picked up the dual magnums then he punched the leader two boys then went back to the vehicle."Well we better get back quick I already informed the authorities of the gangs location"Viper said as he got into the drivers seat."Hey viper what do you think of these guns I got from the leader?"Onyx said as he handed the guns to Viper."hmmm...ah custom onyx barreled magnum people mistake this to look like obsidian,but however...huh?"Viper said as he inspected the bullets."What is it Viper?"Onyx took notice of the bullets."These are are custom made pointed tip .357 magnum rounds?That would give it a caliber of a poor man's rifle!"Viper took notice."I believe your magnum uses .357 bullets right?"Viper asked Onyx."Yes sir."Onyx replied."Take them they drastically increase your firepower."Viper said as he tossed the round to Onyx."Oh thanks"Onyx said as he loaded the bullets in."If you want some more ask me"Viper said as he concentrated on driving."Okay thanks"Onyx said as he put the remaining bullets in his pouch."Now Onyx tell how did you know to jump up that side?"Blood asked with a serious look in his face.  
"Okay well how do I explain this... well it's my semblance"Onyx continued to explain."I have the abilities of both precognition and clairvoyance"Onyx said.  
"the ability to see from a different angle and the ability to see the future."Blood said to himself."However I can only see up to about five minutes into the future plus it puts extreme mental stress to just see even for the next minute,but my clairvoyance is completely safe"Onyx finished with a sigh."That's one powerful semblance you have"Viper said."Yeah but my head still hurts"Onyx said as he rubbed his head."Ok I guess were here."Viper said as he parked the van in the base.  
The group went in an elevator shaft then waited in there after they got out to meet the man currently taking charge."so did it go well?"The grunt said.  
"Yes sir the boys incapacitated the entire gang then I called the authorities through an anonymous tip"Viper said."Ok? at least if the cops find out they wouldn't suspect a bloody work especially for your first mission"The grunt said."Thank you sir"Onyx said."Well there will be an important mission coming next week so be ready by then"The grunt said to the group."Yes sir"Viper said."Good you are free to go out"The grunt said."OK sir"Blood the group then left to their quarters.

"So what should we do?"Blood asked."Probably get on the commanders good are sounding like they need some manpower in vale"Onyx said as he started working on his guns."Okay but what are we going to do until next week?"Blood asked."I'm just going to do some tweaks to my guns"Onyx said as he headed for the table in the room."Whatever i'm going to bed"Blood said as he jumped to the top and laid down on his side."By the way i'll take the top."Blood said as he closed his eyes.  
"And what are you going to do Viper?"Onyx asked."Oh nothing."Viper replied."So your not doing anything with those daggers?"Onyx asked concentrated with his work.  
"No just testing your clairvoyance."Viper replied juggling five daggers though not looking at them."Clever"Onyx complimented."Thank you"Viper said as he reached for his computer."Soon enough we'll get there it all makes sense right now"Onyx thought to himself smirking. 

**Sorry for the late update school break ended and the homework was brutally long i'll try to upload the last chapter in the month.  
Yours truly,lonewriter**


	5. A fate so close but so far

Hello **this will be the last chapter for this story hope you enjoy.  
yours truly,-lonewriter**

Five days later...

Blood and Onyx had been called by the ringleader for a short briefing.  
"As you know we are going to hijack a shipment coming from atlas ."The man in charge said.  
"what's in it?"Onyx asked."Just weapons and a shipment of dust"the ringleader said as he pulled out some documents about the shipment.  
"That's a lot of weaponry that's for sure,What is that amount of guns needed for?"Onyx asked."Something big is going to happen in vale although i can't tell a new member like you what's going to happen the big boss called for a massive amount of men so you two would go since you impressed me quite quickly"The ringleader said.  
"But that's if you survive this mission"The ringleader finished as he pulled out a map."here's the plan"The ringleader continued.  
"You two will go in with everyone from the docks while eliminating any resistance and disposing if any witnesses.  
"The shipment should have arrived by then and we have a mole in there he currently holds the keys to the cargo"  
"Once you have access to the shipment, signal the men out at the dock and we'll ship everything out."  
The ringleader finished."That sounds easy"Blood said as he read the map.  
"well you better get there quick the operation begins at 7pm so get out'The ringleader said."yes sir"The two boys said.

The two headed out to the bay where people are getting a airship."This is going to the shipment hijacking right?"Blood asked confused.  
"Yeah get in"A member pulled them in."Where's Viper?"Blood asked."Don't know somewhere else?Onyx sitting for a while then the airship stopped.  
"Let's get out now"Blood asked.A slightly more muscular commanded the group."You know the drill, take out all the guards and dispose of an witnesses"The group complied."Wouldn't the guards see us approach in through ship?"Onyx asked."Don't sweat kid this is a top of the line stealth drop ship other than the paint job can't be detected through some high tech radar evasion" The man assured Onyx."well what are you waiting for? go in there"The man commanded the two.  
The two stood behind the rest as they stay behind a wall waiting for the signal to go."Hey you two"A voice whispered to the boys."Us?"Blood asked.  
the man replied"Yeah we don't have eyes on the watchtower up there could you take a look,oh and also take peek by the blue crates see if any guards are there"  
The two agreed to it and went around the corner."Well Onyx can you use it?"Blood hinted to Onyx."Yeah sure"Onyx concentrated for a bit then he saw the area surrounding the watchtower,he saw one man viewing out the window close to the stairs then he checked by the blue crates he saw a couple guards playing a game of poker."Quite a few guards but they seem occupied so I can take out the watchtower guard"Onyx told Blood."Okay I'll tell the others."Hey Noctis over there says he can take the watchtower guy but he needs a diversion"Blood told the guys who were planning what to do."Oh great we will think of something quick"A guy said.  
he stood up and inspected his surroundings and came to a corner of a different cargo crate."we could fake a crime and ambush them here"The guy said.  
"Good alright men get a hiding spot"The leader a short while the men were in position and Blood sent the signal for go for the squad and Onyx.  
One of the men ran down the gap between the blue cargo crate where the guards were mask down to hide his identity."Hey this area is off limits!"A guard shouted.  
After the guy walked to the other side out of sight two other members masks and weapons drawn charged the same gaps alerting the guards."Hey that guys getting mauled!"A guard shouted as he and the other guards as they turned the corner they saw the three men with their masks on."Hey those masks"A guard nervously two guards were incapacitated with blows to the back of the heads with weapons."HUH!?"the other guard frantically turned around to see more members who had already sprung the rest of the two guards were knocked unconscious as they were bashed into the side of the cargo container.

Meanwhile at the watchtower,Onyx watched the watchtower with his semblance as the ambush took place he waited until the guard stepped out of his station.  
After a while he noticed the guard who was watching the scene unfold burst out armed and running for the stairs,Onyx took this opportunity to attack him from behind  
he immediately turned on his rope launcher despite having to bend backwards to fire at the right angle it didn't bother launcher was quick to immediately pull onyx to the railing,as he reached closer guard oblivious to the noise onyx detached the end and use the momentum to kick him over the railing making him fall three stories and landing on his back on the cement floor,Onyx was taken aback by what he just did however was relieved as he saw the guard turn over in pain although sent a signal to the team who already finished they're ambush at the bottom."Okay the area is clear for now,Now lets take the area first we have to be ready for the shipment"The leader gave orders to the group"Nicholas,take Andrew and go to the security room in one of the warehouses.""Okay"A member replied  
"Alexander take Quinn and dispose of all the bodies""Fiiiine"The member replied in annoyance."hey if you want to get shot in the forehead continue that sentence"the leader replied pulling a grunt replied by calling another member and heading of."Uhhh,Anyway Darwin just stay watch in the guard tower since the cameras can't cover the entire area"Yes sir was the reply as he leader looked at Blood."You take your friend and you will help me get the cargo"The leader said to Blood.  
"Yes sir"Blood said as he wave to Onyx to come nodded and he jumped down on a crate and ran to the two."Whoa you might want to stay a bit less suicidal"The leader said sarcastically."whatever"Onyx replied."Anyway since we are gonna wait for a couple minutes..ever played poker?"The leader said.  
"A bit"Blood replied."well let's see who's better"The leader two nodded and headed to the crate.

Onyx was the dealer as he round started the leader had a five of spade and king of hearts,Blood had a ace of hearts and queen of hearts.  
Onyx carried a pair of aces of leader called 20 chips in the pile,Blood and Onyx also bet 20,The first three card ran king of heart,3 of clubs and 4 of clubs  
The leader tried to scare the two by betting 100 but Blood and Onyx raised the stakes to fourth card ten of hearts,By then Blood was pushing his luck and bet an extra 500 to make a pot of 700."He must have two pairs but if a five of spades shows up I might win with a bigger double pair'The leader was Onyx's turn  
"I guess i could use my semblance to cheat although I can do it with my eyes open...well i'll just do it"Onyx thought he used his semblance and saw Blood's hand  
"No way!that close to a Royal flush?"Onyx thought."I fold"Onyx said"Must a felt a lot of pressure"The leader final card is now shown a jack of hearts  
"NO WAY!"Onyx said in his mind"Oh my god!"Blood shouted in his mind."All in"The leader spoke"He should fall under pressure soon"The leader thought smirking.  
"All in"Blood said confidently."Huh?,That's quick for for a beginner against a all in"The leader thought hands are now being revealed,the leader revealed his hand first."Nice hand but look at this"Blood showed his hand to the leader"No Way! A royal flush!?"The leader thought in shock but composed himself  
"Lucky draw kid"He replied."Heh not bad for a beginner eh?"Blood said smirking."don't get cocky kid"The leader said to him"Now the shipment arrived".

A giant freighter appeared at the docks,a grunt rushed to the crane to collect the the container is being transported a man came out of the ship.  
"About time you showed up" the leader said."what?, want to get caught?"The man said obnoxiously."what ever just open the cargo soon"  
the man pulled out some keys and headed to the recently dropped crate"You won't believe what we got in store"The man said as he opened the crate to reveal  
some mechanized armored battle vehicles"These are some damned high tech weapons"The leader said."well?,let's haul 'em out of here!"The man said.  
the leader then called for a truck which was going to be used to transport the leader turned to Blood and Onyx"You can just round up the group"  
"Yes sir"The two headed a while the group was huddled in the truck."This truck is a bit small don't you think?"Blood said."This just transport,The cargo is the truck in front of us"A grunt looked out a window and looked at the other truck,until suddenly a shot sprung out passing Right in front of Blood.  
"we got someone on our tail!"A grunt looked out the window and saw a car following them."Are those cops or Atlesian military?"One grunt shouted.  
"I don't care we just gotta get them of our tail!"Onyx looked out window and saw more cars appear,in one of them a blue haired man popped out of a window carrying a gun whom Onyx recognized."Hey those are the twilight raiders!"Onyx shouted."what I thought we took them out?"Blood whispered to Onyx.  
"Yeah but I think our operation was kept secret to the rest for some reason"Onyx told Blood."Onyx saw the grunts open the backdoor and started shooting.  
"Hah we got them on the run we'll teach them to rob the twilight raiders"The blue haired man said.A gunfight ensued for a few minutes. A grunt was shot down.  
"Nicholas!"Shouted a grunt."I'm fine man"The grunt said grasping a shoulder wound."Hey you help out in the back."the leader told thought for a second,  
he then flashed a smirk"Gladly"Onyx leader and Blood got a chill up their slowly walked to the back."Hey keep you head down!"A grunt shouted at didn't reply he then pulled out his hammers and turned them to gun form."This guy is so obnoxious"A grunt said under his breath.  
At the pursuer's side,"Hey mike Why did you stop shooting?"The blue haired man says to the man behind then turned around to see him shot in the head bleeding out."MY GOD!"The blue haired leader was shooting his guns with marksman proficiency."No way"The leader said.  
by then Onyx already take care of two of the four cars pursuing blue haired man had enough of this and started to shoot at Onyx.  
Onyx simply started spinning to the side arms extended shooting his guns "This guys real obnoxious"a grunt still annoyed by Onyx's sudden interruption.  
while dodging bullets Onyx took out another car."This has got to be a joke...Hey back up!"The blue haired man screamed at the driver frantically backed up before turning around and driving off."What was that?"Blood asked Onyx."I just hated that obnoxious,racist,********,******* blue haired ***** "Onyx whispered to Blood."Jeez that's harsh"Blood said back.

After a while Blood and Onyx had returned to HQ.  
Blood immediately took a twenty minute nap while Onyx was puking from some motion were called into the office.  
"What are we here for"Blood asked."as you know after the operation the leader said many good things about you and since their is a big manpower demand in Vale  
you will be sent there,big things are happening and we need all the man power we can spare, next Thursday"The boss said."Thank you sir"Blood replied."Good,now get some rest you won't believe how much work is gonna be done when you get there"the leader two exited the room."well that was quick and only two weeks since we got in"Blood said to Onyx who was silent the entire briefing.  
"Hey you okay buddy?"Blood asked."Oh sorry I was just a bit lost from motion sickness."Onyx excused himself."sorry got to go"Onyx ran off to the toilet.  
Onyx found himself in the toilet washing his eyes."I hope this is not what I think it is"Onyx washed his face he looked up to the mirror and saw dead bodies in the jumped in terror"I can't believe i'm having hallucinations!But I seem to be able to manage what I was tired so he went to the bed for a night sleep.

Thursday  
Blood,Onyx and Viper entered a airship to be stationed in vale."this is gonna be short maybe 4 hours"Viper told the three stayed in the cargo bay sitting on some crates that carried weapons of many kinds."Hey Onyx what are we gonna do once we get there?"Blood asked."We settle in and since the leader mentioned big things they might have a down time of no operations to prepare for this 'big' event"Onyx said as he adjusted his bag."I don't think it will be soon tho"Blood said.  
"Well we will just keep a low-profile and spend our time for now"Viper said as he leaned back on a cargo 2 hours the airship landed.  
"That was quicker than I expected"Blood saw Onyx shivering in place,"Colder than in Vacuo huh?"Blood asked as Onyx nodded quickly.  
"Not that bad"Blood just and Onyx looked around to see red trees though it is midnight the bright red color is distinguishable in the night sky.  
"Forever falls..."Viper murmured."That's the forest near the mountains right?"Blood asked."Right"Onyx answered for a lorries were being filled with cargo while men entered."Well were going to the city."Well I guess it's time to go"Onyx headed over followed by Viper,Blood and other members.  
After another hour The group ended up at the docks in the Blood and Onyx went out with everyone Viper pulled them in."What is it?"Blood asked.  
"Meet me outside in an hour"Viper told the two."Ok?"Blood answered."I have a place we can stay in the city ok"Viper explained."Good"Onyx answered.  
The two walked around to see a somewhat familiar face."You animals just put those boxes in there."The orange haired man ordered the grunts around.  
"That guy"Onyx said annoyingly."Hey you two!"The orange hair man pointed his cane at the two."Uhm us?"Blood pointed at himself and Onyx.  
"yeah you two clowns stop walking around and put the cargo in the storage"He commanded at the the two nodded and helped out with the cargo.  
After half an hour of lifting heavy crates the two regrouped outside on of the storage units."There's Viper"Onyx pointed out to the corner."Well your here so there's a ride by the corner we just get in and we can head out,Viper pointed at a white van."There's our ride"Viper headed to the vehicle."Hey Blood hows your wounds anyway?"Onyx asked Blood."well it covered my upper chest, left arm and my right leg and it even covered my favorite white shirt"Blood said"Well at least i doesn't smell anymore"Onyx said."Hey get in"Viper called them in the two nodded and got in."By the way just change in the back"Viper told and Blood nodded and vaulted over the seats to the back of the the van stopped,Blood exited wearing his favorite white shirt the red bloodstains covering the upper body small streams spreading to the bottom make a somewhat cool design wearing leather pauldrons under his shirts wearing a magenta jacket unzipped with grey jeans.  
"finally...wearing a hood was annoying to my head"Blood scratched his head,His hand going through his messy short dark crimson hair.  
Then Onyx came out wearing a Black jacket with a standing collar, aviators which was customized to Onyx's vision,Cargo pant with small pouches and holsters around the waist, a face mask covering the lower portion of his face. and black finger less gloves with metal plating around the finger an palm 's hair was grey,choppy and better kept with pointed bangs.  
"You don't look terrible"Viper commented as he went out wearing a grey suit and a leather coat black pants with a black belt buckle and piecey hair.  
"well where do we stay?"Blood asked."Here the residential district apartment."Viper pointed at an apartment building."Doesn't look like a place I would search for anyone at."Onyx commented."Guess you see the point"Viper said as he and Onyx soon entered the building and they see a fairly well kept building.  
There Viper was talking to the man at the counter."Congrats for actually surviving"The receptionist said to Viper."Well it was only a couple weeks."Viper replied..  
"What about the two boys there should I put them in for interrogation?"The receptionist said looking at the two."I was with them the entire time during their operations you can just ask me."Viper replied."You sure?"The receptionist was not convinced."OK maybe one dock heist but that's it"Viper tried his best to convince him."Very well that wont be necessary"The receptionist continued."The rooms are on the next floor and just turn right till the end of the hallway,the last two are your's" the receptionist told Viper. "Thank you"Viper thanked the receptionists."Hey you two were going up" Viper called at Blood and and Onyx then headed to the stairs with Viper and then they settled in their rooms."You two share that room,I'll take this one"Viper told Onyx and Blood complied and entered.

After a short rest Blood and Onyx unpacked their bags."I'm going to the toilet Blood"Onyx told Blood."OK just be quick"Blood replied.  
After hearing that Onyx then swiftly walked into the toilet. There Onyx furiously washed his face,after that he breathed heavily for a moment then he looked up and saw a bloody scene in the mirror,he then quickly turned around and saw nothing gruesome."This is not good...not good at all"Onyx thought to himself breathing almost stopping for a short a while Blood went to bed and soon Onyx followed into a separate bed.  
In the morning after that Onyx met up with Blood and dressed in a more casual grey v neck while Blood wore the same thing from last night."Well I hope you had a good nights rest"Viper said to Blood and Onyx "Yes but,what do we do now?"Onyx asked Viper."Isn't it obvious? you can live for now but you have to attend Whitefang meetings thrice a week For now get familiar with the city for now."Viper told them."Sounds like a plan"Blood said to Onyx. Onyx nodded and headed to walk in the city along with Blood."Well If this is what you wanted Arson, you're welcome."Viper looked up as he walked back in the apartment.

 **Thanks for reading the last chapter of this introduction to the first members of BOLD  
** **I'll start the backstory of the next two soon  
** **yours truly,-lonewriter312**


End file.
